Battery connection systems are known in the art to connect a variety of devices to batteries in order to draw power. A simple battery connection system uses electrical wire to conduct electricity between terminals of a battery and a device, respectively. Typically, a pair of wires is attached to respective positive and negative terminals of the battery and the device.